forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Citadel Gate
Citadel Gates are fortresses that guard some the world’s largest cities. With external barracks and archer positions, they provide a solid defense to the tens of thousands of civilians inside. Most of these massive fortifications were built at the time of the Great Empire to protect immense population centers. They show unmistakable Knight cultural influences and many were reclaimed by the Iron Legion as theirs by ancestral right, regardless of which faction occupied it prior. Overview The castle sits on the cliff of a hillside, with lines of walls after walls surrounding a keep. With troops marching just down the hill, the battlefield sits trapped between the forest below and castle above. A battering ram has begun smashing at the gate but it will need time to complete. Connected to the main gate is the courtyard where defending troops will rally. Immediately out the courtyard on the left side of the gate is a very empty armory. A stone bridge lines the side of the cliff and the gazebo are all in ruins. To the right of the gate, you come across the blue dome, which provides an excellent view across the battlefield. You can leave via a walkway passing just above battering ram and the main gate, take some ladders to the ground, pass into the inner stairway to the forest beyond, or walk over some ramparts that lead into the forest. In Dominion, the attackers have reached the final obstacle between them and the city within. They have a battering ram working on the gate, but the defenders are regrouping in the courtyard. The attackers fire catapults to try and destroy the gate in an attempt to seal the soldiers inside. But the defenders notice the attackers attempt and their archers unleash a volley of arrows. The attackers hide under their shields as the arrows rain down, only facing a few casualties. Meanwhile, the defenders manage to smash the chain holding the drawbridge to the courtyard, letting the door fall open before the catapult's rocks destroy the upper rampart. With the defenders out on the field, the attackers have no choice but to respond in kind. Trivia *When a total of 100 points have been earned by Attackers and Defenders, and a Hero walks across the wooden walkway above the battering ram, an archer will drop from above onto the walkway, dead. **This archer's model is based on the Defending team's faction, with its colour palette reminiscent of the Iron Legion's. **This animation is a carry over from the Campaign mission, And Stay Out, where the Warden witnesses an allied archer falling, bringing to their notice that the enemy archers have to go. *Citadel Gate also features Soldiers who fight outside the Midlane (B), with the only other map doing the same being the Forge. Citadel Gate spawns six sets of these Soldiers, three sets on each side lane. *There is also a Monty Python Easter Egg behind the Attacker's spawn at Attacker Forest, as there will be the dead torso of a knight, clad in black armour and missing all limbs. This will only appear in games with actual opponents; a PvE or custom game of all bots aside from the player will not produce this Easter Egg. Sections * Attacker Forest * Inner Ramparts * Blue Dom * Battlefield Attacker * Battlefield Mid * Battlefield Defender * Ruins * Armory * Defender Courtyard Gallery CitadelOverview.jpg CitadelOverview-0.jpg CitadelMyreRuins.jpg CitadelMyreBattleground.jpg CitadelLadder.jpg CitadelInsideDome.jpg CitadelDome.jpg CitadelDefenderPath.jpg CitadelCliff.jpg CitadelBarracks.jpg CitadelAttackerPath.jpg CitadelArch.jpg Citadel Gate 1v1 overview.png|1v1 Map Citadel Gate 2v2 map overview.png|2v2 Map Citadel Gate 4v4 map overview.png|4v4 Map For Honor- Citadel Gate Map - Knights es:Puerta de la ciudadela de:Zitadellentor Category:Maps